


Rain

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate, Rain, critical role rare pair week, non romantic, two broken people spend time out of the rain, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: It's raining in Whitestone, so Kaylie and Cassandra spend some time together.





	Rain

Whitestone was cold and dark as the rain poured down on it, washing the whole city in the cold liquid. What a fucking surprise, that Kaylie would visit on a shit day like this. That she thought a cold gray city would be anything besides that. 

 

The rain only made the castle grayer and colder inside, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands and a blanket around her sopping form not doing much to ward off the cold. It was a small reassurance that the hot chocolate was, at least, tasty. Didn’t make the situation much better, but she didn’t expect it to.

 

She watched the cooks and servants of the castle as they bustled through the dining room to wherever the fuck they were going, barely sparing her a passing glance, until Cassandra returned. Cassandra and what looked to be a nightshirt folded in her hands. She put it down in front of her, looking apologetic, “You can wear this. Sorry for taking so long, no gnomes live around here and I had to take this from my own wardrobe from when I was younger. It may be a bit big for you, but at least it will not be wet.” 

 

Kaylie thought that was a plus at least, and quickly put down her mug to change her clothes. She discarded the wet ones in a mile by her chair and dried herself off a bit with the blanket, rubbing warmth back into her skin before pulling the nightshirt on. “Thank ya.” 

 

Cassandra nodded, picking up her clothes to hand off to a passing servant as she made her own mug of hot chocolate in the fire. Kaylie watched her where she stood at the fire, sipping her own drink, and turned back to look out the window as the rain seemed to pick up faster. 

 

Without her clothes and wearing an over-sized nightshirt, Kaylie obviously wasn't going to leave the castle, but now it felt like she was trapped without much of an option to it. It would take a while for her clothes to be dried, and she bet Cassandra and whatever other people that would give a shit in the castle wouldn’t let her leave when it was raining like this. It wasn’t ideal, but it beat having no place to be and enduring the rain out in the elements. 

 

Even if it was cold in the castle, it beat being outside. 

 

Cassandra sat down in the seat beside her, mug gently placed on the table, and while Kaylie was drinking from her own, she figured it wasn’t all that bad. She had company in her misery at least. 

 

Kaylie dropped her mug on the table and turned to the human girl, deciding if the rain was going to trap both of them, talking would be better then fucking silence. 

 

Hours later, when the rain had cleared and she was offered a place to sleep for the night, she believed she was right.


End file.
